Tabby's Motive
by Muria
Summary: A glimpse into Tabby's head as she left the Brotherhood boys to Mystique. One-shot.


Tabby's Motive

Obviously, I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters or situations from it. This is simply my interpretation of it, displayed on the internet for someone else to, hopefully, enjoy it and tell me what I can do to make it better and/or improve my writing.

* * *

I don't care. Why would it bother me what anyone thinks about me? After all, everyone in the city thinks I'm 'wild and into trouble.' It doesn't bother me, no matter what those gossips think. Honestly, if you're trying to break someone's confidence, only spread rumors that they didn't start themselves. Idiots. But what can you expect?

'Cause, really, I am 'wild and into trouble.' Living in the Brotherhood house, with four teenage guys, alone, what do you think? Probably a lot worse then it is. We kind of live on an uneasy truce. Like they still think of me as dangerous sometimes... But, they let me move in so easy! All it took was a few words as I waltzed into their lives, all thanks to Lance's lack of thought after seeing my version of 'kicking the coke-machine.' Who invites a random girl, an enemy at the time, to join them?

I don't care what they think about me, and I know they don't care what I think about them. That's why I love living here so much… I'm going to miss it. But I have to go and let Mystique take over.

I'm not stepping down 'cause it's her house, or 'cause I don't want to fight her. It's because the boys need her, not me. Even if they hate each other, she can do a lot more for them then I ever could. Starting with paying the bills, actually. I don't think anyone's even bothering to send them anymore, just shutting stuff off one by one. It's real annoying to want to take a shower, but finding that there's no water. Pietro's still complaining about the lack of hygiene, to the other guys' misery.

But, Mystique reminds me of… Well, it's kind of disturbing to say that Magneto reminds me of my dad, especially just going from what the Brotherhood boys have told me. 'Cause they edited things out- I know they did- and it's still horrible. Lance doesn't talk that quietly when he's mad unless he's planning something- which he's not- or if he's scared. Freddy refuses to talk about him at all, only mentioning some of the lighter events when I bug him long enough and the other guys can't distract me. Pietro rants, but quietly, and he always stops too fast to learn anything real or for it to be normal for that blabbermouth. And, then, Todd talks a lot, but never really says anything. That's what he does if I ask about Duncan and the jocks, too. So, yeh, Magneto reminds me of my dad; manipulative, ruthless, and immoral. And persistent. That's why they need Mystique. If she's mad at him, she'll stand up to him…

That's why she reminds me of my mom. Mom never did anything to stop my dad when I was little, when she 'loved' him. But, when she started getting sick of him, she started protecting me. By the time they divorced, she wouldn't let him come near me and even told the school that he wasn't allowed to see me or have any contact with me. And not just at Xavier's. Every school I've been in for the past two years has gotten the same warning, and I get kicked out enough that I've seen plenty of schools.

So, since Mystique's mad at Magneto, maybe she'll protect the boys… If he comes back, I won't be able to help them as much as she could. And she'll be mad if I stay, 'cause I always make people mad. Then, things would just go bad. The way Lance and Pietro and Freddy are so wary of her… I know she hurts them… And I know how she is to Todd. He acts like she's worse then the jocks the way he flinches if someone mentions her too quickly. And the jocks are vicious. He'd never show me all the marks, but when I broke into the bathroom during his monthly shower for my mouth wash, I could see his skin. Every time, he tried to cover the bruises around his ribs with the shower curtain. But, I was looking for them. So, maybe I should stay, if Mystique's that bad…

But, then, she may be able to take down Magneto with the Brotherhood at her back. Lance shakes the walls without a thought now. If he got desperate enough, he could probably destroy this city. Pietro uses his speed to get things done before someone can retaliate. He's surpassed the 'annoy people by running circles around them' stage I heard Evan complain about. Freddy's always been dangerous, capable of snapping spines or crushing skulls with ease, but, with the others encouraging him, he refuses to back down so easily like he did before. No more mocking the Blob.

And Todd's smarter then he acts. Someday, he'll get his revenge, and someone's never going to forget it. Maybe it'll be Duncan. Maybe Mystique. Maybe Magneto. But, knowing that impulsive toad, it could be anyone from our nearest neighbor (about four blocks away), me, a jock, or some psycho trying to destroy mankind. Aw well. That means I won't get to watch everyone go into shock.

So, I guess I really should leave… I need to stop stalling… They're going to notice I'm up to something soon… Ok, here I go…

"Fine! I'm leaving! I was sick of this place anyway."

It's done. I'm leaving… I'm really leaving…

Goodbye, boys. Please, be ok.


End file.
